


Hidden Away

by orphan_account



Category: Highlander: The Series, Naruto
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Ninja, Shinobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quite a feat to hide an entire continent. But Methos knows how to find it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Away

Methos has always been wandering the world and it amazes him to this very day how little humans see, how much they can miss if they're aren't looking properly. Mostly he got used to it, explaining common things to disbelievers but missing an entire continent is quite a feat. Even if said continent is trying to stay hidden. Satellites and modern maps should do better than that, but on the other hand it might be better this way.

The world wasn't ready for the way of of the Shinobi.

He didn't want to know what would happen if anyone – or worse even – Immortals found out there were people, who could spit fire. Who could move mountains or taught children how to kill. It would take just one wrong person and the wars in the rest of the world (not the mention the Game) would escalate enormously. Which is why he had to keep his word that he had given to another Immortal named Madara never to mention anything to anyone.

But perhaps he could make an exception with Duncan. The way the Highlander acted his path had clearly crossed Konoha and its damnable ' _Will of Fire_ ' at least once in his life.

Even if Duncan didn't knew, Methos just wanted to see his face, when he told him who taught Jesus how to walk on water.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [info]peaceformizu over at [info]comment_fic. First fic of Naruto and Highlander in English. Also ... the timeline is a little fucked, since the drabble implies that Methos met and learnt Ninjutsu even before Jesus birth.


End file.
